herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scrat
Scrat is the iconic subtagonist of the Ice Age film series, and the main protagonist in the shorts, Gone Nutty, No Time For Nuts, Scrat's Continental Crack-up and Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe. He is an acorn-obsessed saber-toothed squirrel. His vocal effects are provided by Chris Wedge. Scrat is commonly shown in scenes as a comic relief character, involving the gang, but never interacts with them, directly with a few exceptions. He appears in all four films, as well as his own short films, "Gone Nutty", "No Time For Nuts", "Scrat's Continental Crack-up" and "Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe" and has also made a cameo appearance in Sid's short, "Surviving Sid". He usually has his own stories in the film, independent of the main plot, which are parallel with the journeys of the other main characters simply by chance, making the other characters meet him occasionally. Although not fully part of the gang, Scrat has proven to be enormously successful and has become a breakthrough character of the series. Scrat for the first time in the series abandoned his acorn-obsession when he fell in love with Scratte, a beautiful and seductive Saber-toothed squirrel. And after a long and harsh formation of a relationship (including Scratte tricking Scrat into falling off a clif, ripping the fur off his chest, and a brief 'tango fight' with him over the acorn) She and Scrat start a relationship together with a kiss. However, nothing appears to be able to top Scrat's obsession for acorns (or at least not for too long) as Scrat and the acorn eventually found each other again. And after yet another battle with Scratte over it, Scrat and the acorn were finally reunited. But, unfortunately, a falling rock knocked the acorn out of Scrat's grasp and back down to Scratte, and sealing off the entrance back to the underground. Scrat then does his signature scream of frustration. Having lost both another acorn and Scratte. Personality Scrat is a squirrel who is totally obsessed with acorns, however he never manages to achieve one and instead causes himself massive physical pain. Scrat is also responsible for several important occurrences in the Paleolithic ice age such as Pangea and the formation of Death Valley. Scrat's desire for acorns has proven to be very self-destructive, and to everyone around him, even destorying an entire civilisation of Scratlantis. Ice Age to be added Ice Age 2 to be added Ice Age 3 to be added Ice Age 4 to be added Ice Age 5 to be added Gallery Scrat profile.png ScratAtTheCommence.png|Scrat having caused an avalanche ScratReunited.png Ice-age-disneyscreencaps com-4917.jpg|Scrat pointing at Diego trying to gesture that he saw saber packs go by earlier Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps com-4144.jpg|Scrat vs. Piranhas Scrat vs Scratte.jpg|Scrat vs. Scratte Scratkiss.jpg Scrat Earth.jpg Scrat separated from his acorn on an ice flow.jpg Mermaid Scrat.jpg Gutt and his crew capture Scrat.png|Scrat captured by Captain Gutt and his crew Granny whacks Scrat with her stick.jpg|Granny bashes Scrat Scrat (Nut Addict).jpeg|Scrat in nutty heaven Hq.jpg|Scrat and Peter Griffin meet Ice Age 1.PNG|Scrat on the 2016 DVD of Ice Age Ice Age 5 - Collision Course.PNG|Scrat and the other Ice Age characters on the Ice Age: Collision Course DVD Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Prehistoric Category:Comic Relief Category:Mute Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Supporters Category:Revived Category:Obsessed Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Good Category:Cowards Category:Orphans Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mischievous Category:Destructive Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Paranoid Category:In Love Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elementals Category:Vengeful Category:Last of Kind Category:Wrathful Category:Unlucky